elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valthume
Valthume is an ancient Nordic tomb in . Located southeast of Markarth in the Reach, it serves as the tomb of a Dragon Priest named Hevnoraak. It can also be reached by going up the hill, to the southwest of Gloomreach. Since it is not the location of any non-radiant quest, this dungeon is easy to miss. However, it is not possible to get all levels of all Dragon Shouts without it. Sublocations *Valthume *Valthume Catacombs *Valthume Vestibule Enemies Strategies There are a great number of leveled Draugr here, as well as the Dragon Priest Hevnoraak. One of the difficulties is that oftentimes there are a number of enemies at once, which even at higher levels can be very difficult to handle. Conjuration spells, a fully upgraded daedric warhammer or Sanguine Rose can be used to fend off enemies, and it helps to be able to use chokepoints and the like to avoid being overwhelmed. Fire Breath is a very useful shout to use in this dungeon: just one word of power can be very powerful against Draugr Wights and Deathlords. It helps to be proficient in a ranged as well as a melee style of combat as you will likely either run out of magika or simply not be able to deal enough damage to kill everyone engaging you before your arrows can take them out. Enemy types *Draugr *Dragon Priest - Hevnoraak *Draugr Deathlords *Frostbite Spiders *Draugr Scourge *Skeevers *Restless Draugrs *Dogs *Ghosts Traps *Pressure buttons causing lamps filled with hot coals to fall in oil slicks. *Large trap door in floor; it looks like a metal grate. If fallen into, the Dragonborn will land in a pit with a small tunnel off of it. There are four frostbite spiders and a draugr in the tunnel, and an expert locked door. Key can be found on the draugr. *Upon entering the Valthume catacombs, there is a trip-wired chest that releases a giant frostbite spider. *A pressure plate that activates swinging axes is seen down the first hallway in the catacombs. *Soul gems that shoot fire can also be found. The gems can be disabled by grabbing the soul gems from the room looking out at the hallway they shoot into, or knocking them off with arrows or the Unrelenting Force Dragon Shout. The room next to the hallway with a Draugr Deathlord in it before you come upon the flame hallway. *Pressure plate activating a swinging spike wall. *When the iron dragon claw is picked up, it activates a pressure plate, and the four statues around the pedestal will begin to breathe fire. *There is also a swinging log, which is activated when a door is opened. Notable items *Hevnoraak's Staff (Wall of Storms spell) *Hevnoraak (Mask) (Effect: Immune to poison and disease) *Grand Staff of Charming (Slightly weaker version of the Calm spell) *Silver Ring *Ebony Shield (found in room where the dragon priest's spirit/ghost is first seen. Can only be reached by jumping on the wood on the side of the room, then leaping to the platform). Chest with random loot can be found nearby. *Ancient Nord Helmet *Spell Tome: Oakflesh *''Withershins'' - (Skill Book: Restoration) (close to the entry in Valthume) *All Draugr Deathlords use Ebony Weapons, regardless of level. *Possible Location for Kahvozein's Fang *Other books: **''Aedra and Daedra'' **''The Argonian Account, Book III'' **''Brief History of the Empire, v2'' **''Brief History of the Empire, v3'' **''Darkest Darkness'' - 2 **''Life of Uriel Septim VII'' **''The Cake and the Diamond'' **''The Hope of the Redoran'' **''The Real Barenziah, v2'' - 2 **''The Real Barenziah, v3'' - 2 **''The Real Barenziah, v4'' **''The Talos Mistake'' **''The Wolf Queen, v3'' **''The Wolf Queen, v7'' **''Thief of Virtue'' - 2 **''Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts'' Dragon Shouts *Word Wall - Aura Whisper Amenities *Alchemy Lab Quests *Evil in Waiting *Letter from a Friend *Shalidor's Insights *Alteration Ritual Spell Gallery Valthume Vestibule.png|Valthume Vestibule Valthume Hevnoraak.png|Defeat Hevnoraak Bugs Appearances * es:Valthume ru:Валтум de:Valthume Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations